Yugioh in Stampy's lovely world
by shyannada141
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Jaden, Jesse, Yusei, Jack, Yuto, and Yuya find themselves in a new world that has monsters they have never seen before and they meet a taking cat that calls himself Stampycat. How will are hero's handle being in this new world with mine enemy named hitthetarget after them and Stampycat?
1. Prolog

Yugi and Yami were drinking coffe enjoying their morning. Yami had choose to stay with Yugi because he loved him and didn't go to the after life. Making him and Yugi live forever along with Seto and Joey. Than suddenly they we sucked into a portal which surprised them and their morning was ruined.

-To Jaden and Jesse-

Jaden and Jesse watching a moive together because they were both bored and they had all the time in their hands since they could live forever and ever. Which was boring to them but it soon going to stop being boring the second a portal sucked them in. Jaden and Jesse had huge smiles on their faces.

-To Yusei and Jack-

"Jack do you feel something off?" Yusei asked his pal also his lover. His mark and Jack's mark were glowing.

"Yes Yusei and I think were about to find out way..." As he said that a portol appeared and sucked them in.

-With Yuya and Yuto-

Yuya was running away from Yuto because there other had a huge smirk on his face and had a feather in hand chaseing after Yuya.

"Yuya~" He purred and pounced on Yuya as soon as Yuya was trapped in a corner. Yuto started ticlking Yuya with the feather making Yuya giggle under the taller boy and wiggled to get away. But a portal spoiled their fun and sucked them.

-30 mins before the portals-

Hitthetarget was attacking Stampy's world yet again and Stampy with Lee Bear was defeating him until Hitthetarget disappeared. 32 minutes later a crash was heard in the woods by Stampy's FunLand.

"Let's go found out what that nosie was Lee and don't forget the cakes!" Stampy ordered and run towards the woods with Lee right behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

-With Yugi and the others-

Yugi & Yami were the first the ones in the new world, but everything spinning and blurry so they leaned on trees to keep their balance. Next was Jaden and Jesse both ad felling on their backs very dizzy and then come Yusei and Jack both surprisingly were fine. Last come Yuya and Yuto who were fine kinda of. As they felt normal again the stand up, Jaden, Yusei, Yugi, and Yami were surprised to see each other because they dueled against Paradox together as a team.

"Who are you guys?" asked Yuya with Yuto beside him. Yugi answered for him and Yami.

"I'm Yugi Muto and this is my boyfriend Yami," Yugi told him with a smile on his face, Yuya and Yuto's widen in surprise.

"Your the king of games!" Yuya smiled hugely and happily. Yugi blushed at the title.

"Yup he is," Jaden grinned at them, Jesse was crying tears of joy at the sight of Yugi,"my names Jaden Yuki and this is my boyfriend Jesse Anderson." He points to Jesse.

"Jay, you didn't tell me you knew the king of games!" Jesse turned to Jaden with a big a smile on his face.

"Sorry Jess, I must have forgot," Jaden said slyly.

"I'm Yusei Fudo and this is my boyfriend Jack Atlas," Yusei said calmly. Jack walked up to Yugi and stuck his hand out and they shook hands.

"Greetings Muto," Jack said pulling his hand away and walking back beside Yusei.

"My names Yuya Sakaki and this is my boyfriend Yuto," Yuya told them happily while Yuto just shook his head.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Yugi but before anyone could speak a cat that stand on his hind legs with a bear right behind him holding swords and cake.

"Who are people? Are you working for Hitthetarget?!" The cat asked them. This got them all confused.

"Who is that?" asked Jaden the cat.

"An evil person who wants to end me and you didn't answer my question!" the cat said in a higher voice.

"Calm down, My names Yugi, this Yami, Jaden, Jesse, Yusei, Jack, Yuya, and Yuto. And no were not with people that are evil. Also where our we?" Yugi said pointing to each person in the order he called their names.

"Phew, I'm Stampylongnose but call me Stampy or Stampycat and this L for Leeeex you can him Lee Bear or Lee. And this is my world called 'Stampy's Lovely World'. Oh its getting dark! Hurry we must get inside before the Googlies come out! Follow me!" Stampy told them he lead the way to his over sized house and everyone got inside."Lee well show you to the guest room!" Stampy said happily as he walked away.


End file.
